


Wonderwall

by grumpysimon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, bisexual!dean, gay!cas, radio show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, a friendless teen in Lawrence, Kansas, runs a radio show dubbed Rockin' Radio in his basement, and nobody knows that it's him behind it except for his brother. Castiel Novak is lonely, awkward, and doesn't mean to become interested in Rockin' Radio. When he does, he falls in love with the voice of someone unknown, and he becomes his well... his wonderwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to starting the radio show/high school DeanCas AU I've wanted to for quite a while! The original idea isn't mine, you can find it [here](http://fullelven-winchester.tumblr.com/post/87458557126/hs-dean-djing-his-own-classic-rock-radio-show-at)but I just say it and I was super psyched about the whole idea. I do think this will end up being a priority update fic, so yay for that! I hope y'all enjoy the first chapter. I kept it short because I'm evil.  
> BISEXUAL!DEAN THERE YOU GO  
> GAY!CAS  
> AMEn
> 
> (platonic) xxoo's Kenzie

  
It's 2 AM in the morning, and Dean crawls out of bed, morning hair wild, and yawns. He pulls a list thumb tacked to his wall with a list of songs he wants to DJ today. His fellow classmates are still sleeping and so are his listeners. They'll listen to it later, blasting it in their junk-filled cars on their way to school. They'll sing along to AC/DC and rock out to Led Zeppelin. Dean may be sleep deprived and his grades may be dropping, but what was better for a sophomore in high school in a small town then running your own radio show and no one knowing it was you who was behind it.

It made Dean's life so much better than it could have been. His passion was in music, and when he overheard someone at school talking about how hot his voice sounded when he spoke over the show, he could barely contain himself from blurting out that it was him, and then god, he could get all the girls and all the boys that he wanted. But he kept quiet. Probably more quiet then he should've, but dad wouldn't want him to draw attention to himself if he was there. Dad was always gone, somewhere, fixing someone's car, while Dean was trying to manage taking care of his little brother and running the show at the same time.

"Good morning," Dean said with a slow drawl, "And welcome to Rockin' Radio. Today is April 7th, and I'm using today as another day to honor the godly thing we refer to as Led Zeppelin." The listeners heard only the music, but Dean was jamming out and humming along as he started to get dressed. Sam, who had an upstairs bedroom while Dean had the basement, would try to sleep for the next several hours as rock blasted in the basement. Sam was the only one that knew, and as he groaned from upstairs, Dean replied with, "enjoy it, Sammy!" Then he proceeded to turn on the upstairs speakers so Sam could hear it even better. By six, the exact time that Dean had finished recording. Dean's fellow high school students were waking up and listening to the show.

Sam threw himself out of bed and fell on the floor, wishing that he wouldn't have to get up and he could stay in bed. "Sammy, there's breakfast, and if you ain't down here in two minutes, I'll kick your ass!" Sam grinned, dragging himself down the hall. John not being around made their lives different than their peers, but the two brothers enjoyed each others' company and made it just fine without their father around. 

Cas would swear that the first thing he heard about when he moved to Grand High was the radio show. Cas didn't have an idea what his fellow peers were blathering on about when they hummed the same songs under their breath or argued over their theories of who was behind it. It seemed to be the focus of the entire school, and since Cas was so new and not very talented at making friends, it made him hard to get in the "crowd." He spent his lunches alone and listened to the conversation as the other students discussed a wide range of topics, but he always heard something about the show, which was apparently titled Rockin' Radio. It made Cas laugh a little when they talked so exuberantly about it. 

Cas wasn't a dumb student, he'd been at the top of his class during eighth grade and had received just as good grades during freshman year at his past high school. Cas and his many siblings were used to moving around a lot, that was just the style of their family. Their father worked always worked jobs in helping people, and he was a kind man, but expected very much of Castiel and the rest of his siblings. 

Gabriel plopped down next to Cas at lunch during their first week, a massive grin spreading across his face. He wasn't as quiet as Cas, and he had already made friends with some of the other students. They waved to him as they joined the crowd in the lunchroom. Gabriel kept close to Cas, though, knowing that Cas wasn't as social as he was. "So have you met any cute boys yet?" Gabriel said, a little too loudly for needed, but the table that Cas sat at was mostly abandoned except for a few other loners, but each of them were distracted, likely too busy pitying themselves. "Ssshh!" Cas exclaimed. Gabriel wasn't very aware that Cas didn't want to broadcast that he was gay to everyone. "And no, Gabriel, I have not." He said. 

"Pity," Gabriel shot back, sarcastically pouting as if to make fun of him. "I'm sure some of them would be interested in you, if you were willing to come out of your shell. It's not like your ugly, like your brother Balthazar." Cas snorted, attracting the attention of a couple loners. 

Dean had no friends, the only others who he'd acquainted himself with being girls that he'd hooked up with, and the only person who he spent time with at school was his brother. He was lonely, but he treated Grand High like he owned it. In truth, everyone in the entire school had listened to his show, so technically he did. No one knew except for Sam, which made him very non-popular. He kept the knowledge that he could tell anyone and instantly receive their friendship by just telling them that he was behind it. He kept that knowledge like it was something incredibly special, something better than even the most gold. 

Sam spent lunch with his girlfriend Jessica, which left Dean alone. He sat away from the loners, distancing him from identifying as that much of a loser. There was another guy over there, talking and laughing with what looked like to be a sibling from how they acted. The one had crystal blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, and his hair was a little overly ruffled up. He was wearing a large sweater with a moose and bear print on it, and god was he adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Cas was giving up. It was purely ridiculous that he had to deal with this anymore. He was going to tune into Rockin' Radio, because he just couldn't stand it anymore. He'd heard every story and theory possible, and all from Hael. She would not shut up about it, blathering on and on about it at dinner and during her volleyball practice. Not that she was any different from the other girls at their high school- their theories ranging from the boy behind it being a shy seventeen year old with crystal blue eyes and awfully long hair, to the boy behind it being, simply stated, a literal _sex god,_ who could pick up chicks by just skating his eyes over them. And although Cas though the entire ordeal was bullshit, he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Cas had never even understood the hype about classic rock, but according to Hael and her clique it was simply the bee's knees. Castiel's brothers and sisters had made an impressive amount of friends since they had moved, and Cas was the exception to that. Instead, he had been spending his lunches alone or with Gabriel, marveling on the seemingly endless amount of cute boys, and the even larger amount of boys that had girlfriends and were surely not queer.

So far, Cas was not enjoying his new school. Basically, it sucked. Cas had been shoved into his own locker and others lockers, and he had always thought that was only something that happened in the movies. But no, absolutely not. He was reaching a point where wanted to lock himself in the bathrooms for all social times of the day. It only embarrassed him further when he realized that yes, it was true, he was the only one in the school who had not kissed a girl (or a boy, for that matter,) yet.

At least his father had been aware of how exceptional his grades were. Cas so far had gotten all A's, and to his father grades were the most important part of school, and not making friends. Hence why his brothers and sisters had to teach themselves social skills. He was a smart kid, but not smart in that realm. 

\------------------------

  
"SAMMY, DO YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK!" Dean said, with mock-anger as he got home. He new that Sam and Jessica were upstairs and "studying," also sometimes referred to as making out. Sometimes he just liked to fuck with his little brother, who was beginning to thing that he was "all that." Which, to Dean, was hilarious.   
  
He couldn't get his mind of that boy he'd seen in the lunchroom prior that day. It was something totally dumb, but he just couldn't get his thoughts off him. Something about his eyes, or how he just seemed so damn _alone._ Dean put it out of his mind. No way he needed something dumb like a cute boy in his life, definitely no way.   
  
He rushed through his homework as usual, ready to get on his work of figuring out what songs to play tomorrow. Then, he had to cook dinner for Sam. He should have been going to bed earlier, since he had such an early start, but instead he chose to stay up later.   
  
Dean couldn't _believe_ he was crushing on a boy again. It had been such a long while since he's been involved with boys, even longer since the time he was fucking them. Not since Benny, not after he died, definitely not. Dean just wanted to forget it completely, and getting boys out of his love life was the first way to start that. The second way was keeping busy, especially with the show, working his ass off to make every day perfect.   
  
Dean was dealing as much as he could, but Sam could definitely tell how much he struggled. Sometimes Sam would just bring it up randomly, asking him how he was doing or setting a picture of him on Dean's windowsill. Sam preferred to deal with any grief by channeling it into hard work and talking about it, but avoiding it was more of Dean's type of way. Drowning himself in music and keeping their pictures together in a shoebox in the closet. He preferred to hide it and Deal with it privately.   
  
Dean started crying a little. He was so very bitter and he put his pain and his unrequited love into classic rock, into a show that no one knew he was behind. That made him more happy than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I love, treasure and need your love, your advice, your thoughts, and most importantly your constructive criticism! Give me your thoughts! A comment takes two minutes :D


End file.
